Alejandro Bono
) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor/ Traductor/ adaptador para doblaje |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = Principios de 2012|twitter = AleGBono}} Índice-1.jpg|Jared en Walking Dead]. Alejandro Bono es un actor de doblaje y locutor comercial argentino, que además funge como traductor y adaptador. Se inició a principios del año 2012. Filmografía Telenovelas * Duele amar - Chandu * Esposa joven - Ali Kirman (Gökhan Şahin) / Baho (Mehmet Emin Kadıhan) * Descendientes del Sol - Yoo Sin-Jin * My Runway - Jae-Beom Park * Saras & Kumud - Mahesh * Máscaras - Edu Sotero * Dulces sueños de la niñez - Mintu * Buddha - Channa (versión argentina) * Cautiva (telenovela) - voces adicionales * White Nights - voces adicionales * No me olvides (telenovela) - Dave * Pecados (telenovela brasileña) - Ramiro * Tumhari Paakhi - Sandeep Series de TV * Carter - Vijay * La Trêve - Kevin * El Alcalde - Jermaine * Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Andrew J. West) * Search Party (serie de TV) - Greg * Rebelde Rio! - Tomás (redoblaje) * The Rain - Voces adicionales (2018) * ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Tech Ted * Mi loca tía Mick - voces adicionales * Damnation - voces adicionales * Backstage - Beckett (Thomas L. Colford) * The Walking Dead - Jared * Outsiders - Hasil Farrell * The Mist - Link * MTV's Bugging Out - Carmen * The Get Down - MC Luke * X Company - Harry James (2da voz) * Black Mirror - Tusk (s3e6), Anan (s4e3), Dr. Dawson (s4e6) * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Chris Fairbanks * Contraparte - voces adicionales * Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - voces adicionales * Los demonios de Da Vinci - voces adicionales * Negociando con tiburones - Ashton Kutcher * The Night Shift - Devin Lawson * Masters of Sex - Henry Johnson * Recuerdos criminales -David Hayes * Justified - voces adicioanles * Taboo - voces adicionales * Los Goldberg - Dave Kim / Johnny Atkins * Todo sobre ti - Gary * Ink Master - ST. Marq * Extraños - Roger * Guerrero ninja americano - James McGrath * Liv y Maddie - voces adicionales * ¡Qué talento! -.voces adicioanles * The Blacklist - Abe * Travelers - Wakefield * Crónicas de Seinfeld - Ping, Chico Burbuja, El Jimmy * Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Tomás (Rafael Cebrián) * Friends from College - voces adicionales * Better Call Saul - voces adicionales * The Blacklist: Redemption - Trevor * Preacher - Frankie Muniz (s2e4) Reggie (s2e5) * Bandera falsa - voces adicionales * Fuller House - voces adicionales * Grantchester - Andrew (s3e1) * Kevin puede esperar - Chale * Mozart in the Jungle - Craig * Community - Garret * Devious Maids - Fabian * Bnei Aruba - Yitzhaki * Black Mirror - Peter Dawson * Atlanta - Justin 'Series animadas' *Puppy Dog Pals - Erik (Jack McBrayer) *Mr. Pickles - voces adicionales *Iggy Arbuckle (serie animada) - Robert / Chip / Monty Weevil *Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Teniente Barro / Dave Bot / Malware / Improv (2018-) *Galaxia Wander - Andy, el furioguardia (ep. 57) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Hércules *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Auriculares Jones, Ruberiot *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: La batalla por Mewni - Ruberiot *Miles del mañana - Doctor Concilium *Bajoterra - voces adicionales *Pickle y Maní - voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - voces adicionales *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Pelota rebontona super increíble (ep. 25b) / Arata (ep. 30a) *SuperMansion - Jim / Dr. Devizo (2017- presente) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Locutor radio *Pregunte a los StoryBots - Hap *Hamburguesas Bob - Jocelyn *Dos huevos más - Renfrow *Billy Dilley - Trogglies *Big Mouth - Estatua de la Libertad (ep 2) *Boris y Rufus - voces adicionales *Vampirina - voces adicionales 'Películas' Hiroyuki Sanada *El elo - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo: Espiral - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo 2 - Ryūji Takayama (1999) Otros *La pequeña traviesa - Jess *La mansión - Djamal (Mister V) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Kyle Vogt / Peter (Nathan Fielder) *Fairfield Road - Noah McManus (Jesse Metcalfe) *Jack vuelve a casa - Jack Thurlow (Rory Culkin) *Hellboy - Mattlin (redoblaje) *Brigsby Bear - Spencer (2017) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Nicholas *El profesor de violín - Samuel (Kaique de Jesus) (2015) *Desenrola - Caco (Daniel Passisi) *God Tussi Great Ho - voces adicionales *Testamento de Juventud- Edward Brittain *Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella - Riza *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Adam *El carnicero, el cocinero y el espadachín - voces adicionales *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - voces adicionales *La leyenda de la tumba del dragón - Brandon Hua *Una comedia inapropiada - voces adicionales *Man from nowhere- Dochi *Griff: el invisible - voces adicionales *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - científico *Wasted on the Young - estudiantes *The little death - Sam *Orgullo -.Jeff Cole *Dope - Bouncer *Las cartas - Ashwani Sharma *Ha vuelto - voces adicionales *Desi Boyz - voces adicionales *En primera plana - Phil Saviano *Viaje gratuito - Gráficas *Don 2 - Karl (Wolfgang Stegemann) *22 minutos - voces adicionales *Rendirse jamás 3 - Creech *El Teorema Zero - Bob *T2: Trainspotting - voces adicionales *El Hombre Araña 3 (re-doblaje) - voces adicionales *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Kurt *The Paperboy - Yardley Acheman *El Desafío (2015) - Hernán *El Santo (2016) - Doyle Cosentino *Guardianes (2017) - Oficial *Proyecto 43 - J.J *Feed - Julian 'Películas animadas' * Animales en apuros - Scracther * La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Hunch * Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Pepe el Pollo * Extraterrestres de Tellur - Tellurophagus * Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - voces adicionales * Especiales de Monster High (Electrizadas) - voces adicionales * La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - voces adicionales * La mecánica del corazón - voces adicionales * Bad Cat - Repartidor 'Documentales/Reality shows' *Kilos de mascotas - Travis Brorsen *Alto Leblon - Guiga de Ny *Océano Índico con Simon Reeve - Simon Reeve *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales *Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces adicionales *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Marvin *Heroína(s) - voces adicionales *La historia olvidada - Joe Moniaci *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales *Guerrero ninja americano - Voces adicionales Anime *Yo-Kai Watch - Directador / Rubeus J *Kids on the Slope - Shigetora Maruo (Ayumu Murase) *Mononoke - Medicine Seller (Takahiro Sakurai) *Ping Pong: The Animation - Yamada Películas de anime * Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - voces adicionales * Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Teniente Baba Videojuegos * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Estudio Mandinga * Civisa Media * Palmera Record * Polaco Audio Studio * Caja de Ruidos * Masterdubbing * Main Post * Media Pro Com * Magma Productora * Video Dub * Nicetopost * Gapsa * Videorecord * Crystal Dub Traducción y adaptación *Little Nick (segunda temporada) *Liz & Dick *Ace of Cakes *Wasted on the Young *2 días en Nueva York *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet *Hello I Must Be Going *This Is Not My Life *Lip Service *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (doblaje de argentina) *La loca mansión del profesor Ambrosio (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos (quinta temporada) *DC Cupcakes *Hotel Hell *Belly 2: Millionaire Boyz Club *Amor en la mesa de navidad *Alcatraz: Sin salida *Madagascar: Un mundo aparte *Ruby Gloom (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Esposa joven *Kids on the Slope *Mononoke Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de los años 2010